


October 17: “I’ll tell you but you’re not gonna like it.”

by Qophia



Series: Qoph's Fictober 2018 [17]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble, Dragon Age: Origins Quest - Broken Circle, Fictober, Gen, Mage Abuse and Oppression, Mages and Templars, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qophia/pseuds/Qophia
Summary: “So your plan is... what, exactly? Cowering until the abominations thin their own ranks?”





	October 17: “I’ll tell you but you’re not gonna like it.”

“I realized we could not defeat the demons and told my men to flee,” Greagoir explained.

Surana sneered. “So your plan is... what, exactly? Cowering until the abominations thin their own ranks?”

“I will tell you, but you’re not going to like it. I have called to Denerim for reinforcements and the Right of Annul—hey, **_hey_** _, what_ —” His voice choked off as she stalked and pinned him to the wall, feet dangling, heedless of his armor’s weight.

Surana did not see her companions intercept the startled templars behind her but focused on the utter _shit_ of a Knight-Commander. “You had one job, you coward. _One_.” A punctuating shake rattled his armor. “And finally comes the justification of your stranglehold, and where are you? **_Where are you?_** ” She let go abruptly, too disgusted to even touch him, and Greagoir dropped wheezing to the floor.

“The abominations—”

“The abominations are _your fucking responsibility_. They are the sword you press over our hearts and the brand you hold over our heads, and you are leaving them to _tear this Circle apart_ until you have permission to kill whoever survives your incompetence. _Ugh_. I’m confiscating your supplies. Then you are opening those doors so my team can do your job.”

Greagoir waved his assent at the guard on the cache. The Wardens quickly raided it for what they could use, then stood in grim silence as the portal was unblocked.

On the other side of it, Surana turned to face him. “You had better hope, you waste of flesh, that either the children make it out or I don’t.” She drew a sword, but rather than brandish it she merely turned as though he were of no further consequence, her back the last thing Greagoir saw as the door was barred once more.


End file.
